Colombia (616)
South America. Colombia is bordered to the east by category:Venezuela 616 Venezuela and Category:Brazil 616 Brazil; to the south by category:Ecuador 616 Ecuador and category:Peru 616 Peru; to the north by the Caribbean Sea; to the northwest by Panama (616) Panama; and to the west by the Category:Pacific Ocean 616 Pacific Ocean. Colombia also shares maritime borders with category:Jamaica 616 Jamaica, Category:Haiti 616 Haiti, the category:Dominican Republic 616 Dominican Republic, category:Honduras 616 Honduras, category:Nicaragua 616 Nicaragua and category:Costa Rica 616 Costa Rica. With a population of nearly 45 million people, Colombia has the 29th largest population in the world and the second largest in Category:South America 616 South America., after Category:Brazil 616 Brazil. Colombia has the third largest Spanish-speaking population in the world after category:Mexico 616 Mexico and category:Spain 616 Spain. The territory of what is now Colombia was originally inhabited by indigenous nations including the Muisca, Quimbaya, and Tairona. The Spanish arrived in 1499 and initiated a period of conquest and colonization killing or taking as slaves almost 90% of that native population, and then creating the Viceroyalty of New Granada (comprising modern-day Colombia, category:Venezuela 616 Venezuela, category:Ecuador 616 Ecuador, the northwest region of Category:Brazil 616 Brazil and category:Panama 616 Panama) with its capital in Bogota, Colombia (616 Bogotá. Independence from category:Spain 616 Spain was won in 1819, but by 1830 "Gran Colombia" had collapsed with the secession of category:Venezuela 616 Venezuela and category:Ecuador 616 Ecuador. What is now Colombia and category:Panama 616 Panama emerged as the Republic of New Granada. The new nation experimented with federalism as the Granadine Confederation (1858), and then the United States of Colombia (1863), before the Republic of Colombia was finally declared in 1886. category:Panama 616 Panama seceded in 1903 under pressure to fulfill financial responsibilities towards the Category:USA 616 United States government to build the Panama Canal, Panama (616) Panama Canal. Colombia has a long tradition of constitutional government. The Liberal and Conservative parties, founded in 1848 and 1849 respectively, are two of the oldest surviving political parties in the Americas. However, tensions between the two have frequently erupted into violence, most notably in the Thousand Days War (1899-1902) and La Violencia, beginning in 1948. Since the 1960s, government forces, left-wing insurgents and right-wing paramilitaries have been engaged in the continent's longest-running armed conflict. Fuelled by the cocaine trade, this escalated dramatically in the 1980s. However, the insurgents lack the military or popular support necessary to overthrow the government, and in the recent decade (2000s) the violence has decreased significantly as a result of accurate political leadership, increased international investments and a considerable raise in military funding (also called democratic security policy) created to fortify military presence and intelligence in the rural Colombia. Many paramilitary groups have demobilized as part of a controversial peace process with the government, and the guerrillas have lost control in many areas where they once dominated. Meanwhile Colombia's homicide rate, for many years one of the highest in Latin America, has almost halved since 2002. Colombia is a standing middle power with the third largest economy in Category:South America 616 South America and a major impact of poverty. It is very ethnically diverse, and the interaction between descendants of the original native inhabitants, Spanish colonists, Africans brought as slaves and twentieth-century immigrants from Europe and the Middle East has produced a rich cultural heritage. This has also been influenced by Colombia's varied geography. The majority of the urban centres are located in the highlands of the Andes mountains, but Colombian territory also encompasses Amazon rainforest, tropical grassland and both Caribbean and Pacific coastlines. Ecologically, Colombia is one of the world's 18 megadiverse countries (the most biodiverse per unit area). (source Wikipedia:Colombia Wikipedia) |Appearances = Dark X-Men: The Beginning Dark X-Men: The Beginning #02 (2009) Pacific coast.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_X-Men:_The_Beginning_Vol_1_2 Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #138 (2010) Columbia/category:Venezuela 616 Venezuela border. w:c:marvel:Mister X (Earth-616) Mr X fights some FARCS just for fun. The w:c:marvel:Thunderbolts (Earth-616) Thunderbolts track him and then join him to fight the army.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thunderbolts_Vol_1_138 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Wolverine: Weapon X Wolverine: Weapon X #02 (2009) Pacific coast.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Wolverine:_Weapon_X_Vol_1_2 Young Allies Young Allies #01 (2010) }} Category:Colombia 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05